Up in Smoke
by Animegrl421
Summary: TWOSHOT now by request- Craig, Kenny, and their conversations combined with their smoking habits. Part Two: I'd Come For You - Rated T for language
1. The First Smoke

**Author's Note: This was a request on Tumblr, posted it here too in case someone actually wants me to add or even if someone had critique on their characters or story, etc.**

Craig pushed open the exit to the building, leaving early after yet another suspension-threat from the principal. Blinking at the bright sunlight to which he was greeted, he placed his hand over his eyes. A scent he recognized well pushed through his nostrils. "Smoking already, McCormick?" he questioned, knowing if he didn't speak first, the other would most likely make an unneeded comment. This way was easier.

He could practically _feel _the other's smile. Turning his head, he let his hand fall-placing it inside his coat pocket instead. "Tucker," the blond greeted in an even tone, mocking the other's own. "I see you've been suspended already. Looks like I win the bet."

Craig watched as Kenny took a rather long drag of his cigarette. He tilted his head, thinking on this 'bet' for only a moment before deciding it was taking too much thought to care about. "Only a threat." he replied simply.

Kenny nodded, shaking the ashes from his beloved smoke, letting them litter the gound below. "You will be by tomorrow then."

"And what makes you think that exactly?" Craig found himself asking.

"You're ditching now, aren't you?" the blond countered, shifting his free hand in his parka's pocket. Craig watched, having nothing more to do at the moment. He briefly wondered if he should've just went to class and just sat through it. It might have been better. _What's done is done, _he reminded himself. Kenny finally found what he was looking for, a battered box of Golden Gate. He opened it, holding it in the direction of Craig.

_Half-empty… _Craig noted absently. He shrugged, taking one of the offered, knowing it was rare for Kenny to share something so expensive-well, for Kenny's standards. "Lighter." he stated. Kenny nodded, fishing a box of matches from the pocket opposite. "Matches, McCormick?" Craig commented absently.

"Damn lighter's dead, deal," Kenny replied. He flicked the tip on the box edge, lighting it easily. He leaned closer, offering the fire to Craig.

Shrugging, Craig put his own cigarette between his lips, leaning forward to the light. The tips met, smoke beginning to stream from the stick. "Thanks."

Kenny shrugged, again mocking the other's gesture before shaking the match free of the fire. "Think you could make it up to me later?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

Craig gave him a blank look, blinking at the advance. Kenny faltered, "Dude, you're no fucking fun when you do that." The blond leaned back onto the wall, a knee bent, foot connecting to the brick behind him.

Craig took a drag slowly, letting the smoke fill him. It felt nice, relieving. _Been too long since I last had one of these… _"What made you think I was trying to entertain you in the first place?" he asked simply as he pulled the stick from his lips, letting the smoke from the inhale fill the air with his words.

"No fucking idea, honestly." Kenny admitted, laughing a little. Craig raised an eyebrow at that, not knowing what to say. "Bet you react a lot in bed. Heard the quiet ones are usually the loudest. And most times the freakiest too." he added, deep in thought on the subject. "I guess there's only one way to find out, right?" He laughed again.

Craig flipped him off, taking another drag as the laughter continued. _Who the fuck laughs that much over their own jokes? Lame. _"Who says you'd be topping?"

Kenny paused at that, shifting to lean better on the school wall. "I'd bottom for you any day. Just give me time and place," he blew a kiss, winking before he chuckled again.

"You wouldn't be able to handle me, McCormick. You talk big but I know you wouldn't know what to do with me if you had me." He inhaled more smoke, feeling a bit jittery from the substance. He hoped he didn't end up like Tweek from smoking…

"I'm willing to learn," Kenny supplied, taking a long drag. "You wanna teach me?"

Craig shook his head and gave the barest of smiles at the words. "You're fucked-up, McCormick."

"Name one person in South Park who isn't."


	2. I'd Come for You

_**Up in Smoke - Part Two: I'd Come for You  
**_

It became routine after that so-called fateful day. Craig would get yelled at by called-in parents and teachers alike, left the school and found Kenny outside with a pack of smokes. Every week, sometimes even twice. Most times there was complete silence from both parties, Craig preferred it that way. But other times they would talk-Well, Kenny would interrupt their quiet time with a stupid joke or insinuation in general and Craig would flip him off. It was just…normal. Craig couldn't figure out if he liked it or not, then decided he didn't care either way. It was happening and that was that.

He leaned against the building, early for once. Hands in pockets, he watched the sky. He was interrupted from this moment with himself by the familiar sound of a fight. He breathed out, ignoring it at first until the sounds began to annoy him. They grew louder, increasing in number by at least two since the beginning. He pushed himself off the wall, taking his bag in case McCormick came whilst he was gone. He knew Kenny wouldn't hesitate to look through his bag. _Bastard doesn't have a conscious…Or is that me? _He remembered Kenny telling him something like that before… He shook his head.

Shrugging to himself, he pulled his messenger bag's strap over his shoulder. Walking toward the sound, he listened closer, trying to catch how many people were involved. From the direction, he knew they were nearby-possibly around the corner on the other side of the school building.

"…_fucking faggot, McCormick."_

Craig paused mid-step, stumbling slightly. _Wait, what? _

"_Is that why you can't keep your hands off of me-ugh!"_

He found his feet moving faster at Kenny's voice. Running now, he turned the corner, running toward the four figures he saw there. Three were standing, one being held by the arms by the others, having presumably fallen to their knees.

"Can't call me a faggot when you're getting all hot and bothered by this." Kenny said, smiling up at Terrace even as a foot hit his side. A pause to gather his breath before- "God, can't fight right either, can you? Have to have a gang to take down one supposed fairy! You sure I'm the faggot here? You know what, I have a way to test this, wanna bend over for-SHIT!"

"Shut the fuck up already, you piece of shit!" Terrance yelled, flicking his bloodied hand of the residing pain the hit caused. "You getting off by this or something?"

Breaths now wheezes, Kenny tilted his head upward to stare at the teen in front of him. "That's right, Terrance, I'm having so much fun right now… can't you tell?" he asked, words coming out a bit slurred now. He let his head fall back down as he spit the substance filling his mouth at the ground. "Would've beaten your ass…if you didn't have lackeys behind you…" he said, a bit of blood streaming down his lip.

Just then, a blur of blue appeared, tackling Terrance to the ground. "Craig?" Kenny heard a punch, he looked towards the sound, vision swaying. He saw a blue blur on top of what he assumed to be Terrance. Finally taking note of what was happening, the lackeys holding his arms ran to defend their leader. Kenny fell from the lack of support. Coughing, he wiped his mouth with a sleeve. Regaining himself slightly, he stumbled to a standing position, heading towards the group.

Craig blocked his head as a hit pushed from behind him. "Goddammit!" he cursed, pulling himself off of their leader and hitting the boy who had just tried to hurt him-Bill. He barely dodged Fosse's hand. Pushing the teen backwards with both hands, he turned toward Terrance. Said-boy was almost standing now, a hand on the nose Craig -hoped-he had just broken. He kicked the boy's ribs as harshly as he could, taking the resounding crack in with relish. Distracted momentarily, he was hit from behind.

"Fuck!" he bit his lip as pain washed through his head. He turned to see a disheveled and bleeding Kenny taking the one who had just hit him-Fosse. His ears picked up the conversation easily even as he took on the returning man.

"If you wanted a good fuck, all you had to do was ask you know?"

Shaking his head at the remarks, he felt a surge of reassurance. _If he has his wit still he'll be fine._ A fist hit his stomach, causing him to double-over in pain. Gasping in lost air, he kicked the other as best he could in his position.

"Oh, a big strong ma-Ah!" Panting, Kenny looked up at the smirking boy in front of him, "Bet you take it up the ass like a little bitch though." He dodged the next hit accidentally, for once his stumbling coming in handy. "Who am I kidding, you _are _a little bitch!" He pushed out with both hands as best he could, smiling at the fall that ensued from it. "Already laying out and open for me? Didn't take you for a needy-" He coughed before he could continue further. His chest burned.

Craig watched his opponent finally hit the ground. Kicking him for good measure, he looked for Terrance only to find the teen had left whilst he was distracted. "Bitch…" He allowed himself a breather, letting his guard down for the first time since he slammed Terrance to the ground. Hands on knees, he took a few hurried pants. He turned his head in Kenny's direction, watching the lackey on the ground pulling himself up. He looked around and notice his outnumbered status. He ran.

Laughing between breaths, Craig pulled himself into a more-straight position.

"Doth my ears deceive me? Is that the sound of-no it can't be…_Craig _fucking _Tucker, _laughing!" Kenny said, letting himself fall to the ground tiredly right after the words found themselves out of his mouth. He let out a few chuckles of his own, head turned to the side in case more blood decided to greet the world. He watched as Craig flipped him off. "It's-it's just not as effective with that smile…" he stated, smiling widely at the gesture. "Not that… it was in the first place." He decided to stop there, talking had become exhaustive.

"I'm not the one who got in a fucking fight with these fuckers and lost."

"I didn't lose!" Kenny defended.

"Only because I saved your ass."

Kenny wanted to protest but found himself laughing instead, "Does this mean I'm your princess and you're my handsome prince?" He ignored the usual gesture Craig gave him with practiced ease. He closed his eyes, their burning getting on his nerves. He heard a thud next to him and peaked open an eye. Craig sat beside him, head on a propped knee, other leg on the ground.

"What the fuck did they want anyway?"

"I assume my ass, it's rather hot you se-"

"Stop with the fucking jokes, Kenny, I'm being serious here."

"When aren't you being serious? Wait, did I just get promoted from 'McCormick' to 'Kenny?'" Kenny asked suddenly, both eyes now open and wide in feigned shock.

Craig flipped him off a third time, "Don't get too excited, I'm not offering you my dick or anything."

Kenny laughed at that, letting his eyes close again. Finding no extra blood pooling into his mouth, he allowed his head to look toward the sky.

"So?" Craig asked, breaking the silence for once.

"So, what?" Kenny asked.

Craig made a frustrated noise, "What happened with those idiots?"

Kenny paused, biting his lip in thought. "Depends, do you actually care? Like, truly care?"

The boy shifted at that, holding out his hand toward Kenny. The other eyed it questioningly. "Cigarette." he said simply. Smirking, Kenny pulled one from the pack in his pocket, finding his legendary matchbox as well. Handing the cigarette over, he lit the match. Craig placed the smoke between his lips, leaning over to let the fire light the tip.

"You know, from this angle, you look like you're sucking my dick." Kenny said suddenly.

Craig leaned upward once more, taking a long-awaited drag of his cigarette. "Only if your dick's the size of a fucking matchstick." Kenny laughed heartedly at that and Craig found himself smiling right next to him.


End file.
